Mikey and Mandy
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: After The Events of The Main Storyline and other Side Missions, Michael De Santa takes the time to fully rekindle that romantic fire he and Amanda have been missing. this is basically a long hang out between Husband and Wife.
1. Chapter 1:The Really Good Husband

**Disclaimer: **Characters, Settings, Locations, and Ideas from The Grand Theft Auto 5 are creations of Rockstar. All Non GTA 5 Content and Ideas are my own Creation and Ideas.

**A/N: **A Three Part Michael x Amanda Story about rekindling their love after The Main Storyline and after gaining 2.1 billion dollars on the stock market. Rated M for Drugs, Language and Strong Sexual Content.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Really Good Husband<strong>

**Thursday**

_10, September 2013, 6:00 [Morning]_

**Portola Drive, Rockford Hills**

_"It's been several months since Me, T, Frank, Lester and other guys and girls made History when we hit The Union Depository. all three of us came out with a hefty 40 mill. but three weeks later On tips That Frank gave me and Trevor, he had us invest all of our gains into certain companies on LCN and Bawsaq. needless to say, he made all of us extremely wealthy men. 2 Billion dollars wealthy._

_With that kind of money, i got Tracey into College in Liberty City and Jimmy into one in Vice City. With the extra money, i bought several movie theathers and the grand beauty which is Los Santos Golf Course. This gave me and Amanda some much needed time to talk, do Yoga together, which i'm still trying to get a hang of. and we occasionally go drinking together. i promised Mandy that i would change, and so far she's been seeing progress. it was slow but surely coming along._

_We forgave each other for all the hurt and pain we made each other go through so many years ago. Admittedly there are some sides of of us which will never change. but if everything about someone change, who would they be the next day? and what would be left. perhaps these are questions i should have asked Dr. Friedlander, piece of shit was only using me so he could talk about me on his own show. call it one last act of The Old Michael De Santa, i ended up finishing the fuzzy haired prick. _

_It's almost morning, Amanda is waking up. I got something special planned for me and my beautiful wife today. time to wake her up." _

Michael reached over with his hand over to Amanda's Shoulder and shook it lightly. Amanda moaned and turned around to look at Michael. She yawned and moved some of her hair away from her eyes and face. she greeted her husband with a warm smile, a smile that he thought he would never see again in his life.

"What is it Babe?" she asked him, her hand taking a hold of his.

"You up to spend an entire day with your Husband. and i don't mean shooting darts, or drinking, i mean hanging out all day doing all kinds of shit. you know just like when we were young, not that we're that old but-"

Amanda pressed her left index finger on Michael's lips and replied with a chuckle, "I've been waiting for this ever since you told me that you became a billionaire."

Michael chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. Amanda jumped out of bed with an energy of youthfulness, a sight which made Michael smile.

"Hey if you're using the shower, mind if i follow you inside Mandy?" Michael asked her.

Amanda walked back out into their bedroom after grabbing some clothes and a towel from the dressing room. "You would like that wouldn't you Darling. maybe at the end of the day, you'll get through the pearl gates."

"Wouldn't they be bronze in color by now? It was a joke baby, a joke." he quickly assured her.

Amanda walked out of their bedroom and made her way for the bathroom. Michael sat up, turned and rubbed his eyes. he stared at the glowing aura created behind their curtain blocked bedroom window. the mansion was quiet, it was odd not hearing Jimmy and Tracey fight or the pots being cleaned by Eva.

"Alright time to get ready." he told himself.

After showering, brushing their teeth, taking care of other business that required the bathroom; Michael waited for Amanda on the sofa couch near the front door. She was wearing a Black two piece Bikini and sandals on her feet. She also carried a cross body bag that had all of her clothes and products. some of those products were Sun tan lotion, deoderant, a brush, Tampons, hand sanitizer, etc.

Michael wore pink swimming trunks with black stripes runnind down vertically on them. and like his wife, also wore sandals. He had with him a dark blue shoulder bag around his back. His clothes and own products were in there.

"So it's to the beach first right honey?" Amanda asked Michael.

Michael stood up from the sofa couch and went over to her. he placed a soft kiss on her lips first, then kissed her. pushing her lips apart with his tongue which slowly danced with Amanda's. Their kiss was short and passionate, but one which Amanda appreciated, as Michael could feel it.

Michael wrapped an arm around her waist, traced his hand downward and cupped and rubbed one her ass cheeks. Amanda didn't seem to mind, she actually welcomed this attention. Michael pulled his lips away from Amanda's and answered her.

"yep, We're going to Del Perro Beach, and from there. well, you'll just have to wait."

Michael held the front door open and allowed Amanda to walk out first. he followed and exited second, he locked the door and unlocked the doors to his car with his car key. Amanda stepped into the passenger seat and placed her bag in the back seat. Michael came in shortly after checking on the front door.

Michael too placed his bag in the back seats and turned the key in his car's ignition. with his car started up, Michael pressed his foot on the gas and activated his mansion gates open. as they left, the mansion gates closed, automatically locking itself.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Del Perro Beach, Los Santos<strong>

_7:30 [Morning]_

Morning in Del Perro beach was beautiful as every other day. The Sun was enthroned high in the sky, the sound of seagulls crying could be heard as they flew overhead and occasioally dropped their crap on people's heads and cars. There were few clouds in the sky, which didn't mar the beauty of a blue sky. Michael parked his car, and stepped out to open the door for Amanda.

On their way to the beach, Amanda turned the radio on to Vinewood Boulevard Radio and listened to _Life in A Northern Town _by The Dream Academy. She tried to sing along with Michael occasionally interrupting her on purpose. but it was all in good fun, and not meant to offend but more like annoy.

Michael and Amanda strode towards the sandy beach, hand in hand. Amanda smiled and walked closer to Michael, placing his arm around her shoulder. Michael kissed her on her forehead and located a spot for them to settle and lay down their towels and umbrella.

"Babe right there." Amanda pointed to a spot not to far from where the sea waves met the sandy shore. Michael surprised Amanda by picking her up, and carrying her princess style over to the spot she chose.

"Michael!?" she blurted out. she laughed at Michael's gallant attempt to seem chivalrous, but such an act also made her feel warm and good inside.

Laying down their towels and bags on the warm sand, Michael pushed the umbrella pole deep in the sand and pushed the umbrella stick in the larger pole and opened it. as he stepped out of his sandals, Amanda called him.

Laying down on her stomach, with her Bikini Top undone, Amanda offered Michael a bottle of sun block lotion. "How can i turn down the oppurtunity to rub my Wife's body down with sun block lotion."

"Not unless you want to sleep alone tonight Honey." Amanda told him.

Michael got down on his knees, sat down on Amanda's calves and rubbed lotion all over his hands. leaning down over Amanda, Michael pressed his hands on Amanda's shoulders and rubbed his lotion covered hands on them. in addition to just rubbing lotion on her back, he massaged her arms, her sides and untied the bottoms of her Bikini which were tied on the sides. squeezing more lotion into his hands, Michael rubbed and massaged each of her butt cheeks and her thighs and calves.

Amanda couldn't help but let out a few moans, Michael chuckled and knew he was htting all the right spots. When Michael was done, he tied her bikini top and her bottoms back. Now it was his turn to have lotion run down on his body. Amanda squirted some of the sun block lotion into her hands, and straddled Michael who took to laying on his back.

"You know from this position, you actually look ten years younger baby." Michael said.

Amanda winked at him and pressed her hands on her husband's chest and rubbed them all over. On his shoulders. and on his neck. when she got to his midsection, she felt his abs which he never had before. in fact, Michael had lost ten pounds since Trevor came back.

"I can feel Abs Michael, i really like them. have you been working out?"

"I'll tell you one thing babe, Yoga had nothing to do with it. it's called running away from flying bullets, jumping over gates to get away from the cops and anticipating death at every corner."

"Michael!" Amanda said with a hint of anger.

"That's all done Mandy. that side of me is gone. i promised you i would change." this reassurance from Michael turned Amanda's frown into a relieved smile.

After sunbathing with Amanda for fifteen minutes, Michael stood up from his double folding lounge beach chair. he grabbed Amanda by her waist, waking her and snapping her out of her small nap. "Michael!? Wait what are you doing!"

"Enough sunbathing Mandy. Let's make our skin salty. the sea is waiting!"

Amanda wrapped her arms around Michael's neck and closed her eyes and brought her face to the crook of Michael's neck. Michael ran as fast as he could and jumped into the cool rushing waves. Amanda yelped as her body crashed into the waters. Michael not so much, instead he dove underneath the water and grabbed Amanda by her legs, lifted her and dunked her.

Michael swam away to avoid being smacked or hit by Amanda. but he was surprised when she surfaced, laughing. Michael laughed and swam back over to her. Amanda laughter died down. her eyes locked onto Michael, she moved closer to Michael and wrapped her legs around his waist. Michael wrapped his arms around Mandy's back and kissed her. Amanda crossed her arms around nis neck and kissed him back.

Their kiss was intense and unfiltered. beach-goers walking on the beach looked out over in the sea and spotted the married couple french kissing with vigor. Amanda felt Michael getting hard, his hardness threathened to punch through his trunks and sheath itself inside of her.

_"Michael...Michael...Wait a second honey."_

_"God Amanda...i want you so badly. You don't even know." _he groaned.

As Much as Amanda was loving this tender and affectionate side of Michael, to much public affection was being projected by the two of them.

"I gotta admit Michael, i think i can stand the idea to actually fuck you. but let's get out of here. I'm feeling hungry."

"Alright. but i'm gonna hang around here for a bit. i gotta let this guy relax first." That meant only one thing. Amanda turned and swam back to the shore.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Del Perro Pier<strong>

_9:00 [Morning]_

Spending more than an hour at the beach. Michael and Amanda stopped by Franklin's Business, _Smoke on The Water_. at first Michael tried to bribe the employee behind the counter with money, but to no avail. When Michael threathened to call Franklin, the employee gave in to pressure and handed Michael a jar of weed. Michael threw one thousand dollars the clerk's way for the trouble.

Taking this opportunity to ged a little Baked, Michael and Amanda dried themselves and got dressed. parking his car underneath the Del Perro Pier, Michael got a bong ready. Amanda was a little unsure of all this, she once scolded Michael for supposedly doing drugs in front of Jimmy. now, she wanted nothing more than to try it. Michael turned the lighter on and burned the nugg. smoke formed above the bong water and rose up. Michael pressed his lips in the mouth opening and inhaled.

Michael grabbed Amanda's face and pressed his mouth on hers. exhaling the smoke inside of her mouth. Amanda kept her mouth closed and inhaled the smoke, and quickly opened her mouth again to let the smoke wisp out of it. Amanda coughed and fanned the smoke away from her face.

_"Yeah! That's My Mandy! and now let Big Daddy show you how it's done."_

Like a Pro, Michael took a full hit, kept it in his mouth and blew the smoke out. Amanda started to snicker and giggle. Michael replaced the burned nugg on the bowl wih a new sticky one. he handed the bong to his wife who forsook all morals and took a few more hits.

_"Michael...god man, turn on the radio." _

_"i got you baby. wait i can't find the button...shit man where's the, the buttons always glowing."_

Amanda smiled happily, her cheeks were pink and she waved her fingers from side to side. soon she made her head do the same motion as her fingers_. _

_"Honey...let me tell you, Fabien was so little. first time i saw that prick's prick, i cracked up. god he wanted to fuck me so bad."_

_"Ahh...And you came back to Big daddy...Mmmm."_

_"I did, you might have been a sack of shit...but no one can get me to shout like...like you baby. you know what you're doing with that tool. Most guys don't even know what their doing half the time. I like your penis, i like penis Baby. i really do."_

_"Mmmm...i can smell Cookies Mandy. oh wait, i found the radio button."_

As if the angels from the Garden of weeden were watching the married couple get baked. The song _"I want to get high" _by Cypress Hill played on West Coast Radio. Amanda fell asleep, Michael who was more resistant to weed this powerful buckled Amanda's seatbelt for her and turned on the ignition. he put the bong in his bag and hid the jar of weed in the glove compartment.

_"Alright Mikey...onto the second, next...location. oh man, i think i can hear seagulls fucking." _licking his lips, and rubbing his eyes, Michael drove out of the beach.

* * *

><p><em>- Continued in Chapter 2 <em>


	2. Chapter 2:The Hot Caring Wife

**Disclaimer: **Characters, Settings, Locations, and Ideas from The Grand Theft Auto 5 are creations of Rockstar. All Non GTA 5 Content and Ideas are my own Creation and Ideas.

**A/N: **The Second Part of this Three Part Michael x Amanda Story. After Taking his Wife to relax a little on The Beach, and to go swimming with her. Michael chose to end the first part of this marriage rekindling by lighting up with his Wife and getting baked. Now, onto the next Location.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Hot Caring Wife<strong>

**Thursday**

_10, September 2013, 10:00 [Morning]_

**Filling Station, Little Seoul, Los Santos**

Driving east of The Beach after he and Amanda hung out at Del Perro beach, lit up and went to mars for a bit. Michael stopped at a gast station store in Little Seoul to grab some snacks and drinks for him and amanda to eat. Michael grabbed some bags of potato chips, sweets and two cans of Sprunk from the fridges. Amanda was getting the munchies hard.

The Korean Immigrant store clerk watched Michael, as he pulled some dollar bills from his pocket to pay for his items. Michael noticed the hawk like attention the clerk had on him, he wanted to yell at him and ask him what the hell it was that he was looking at. instead, while the Clerk was packing Michael's items in a bag, he asked him what it was that made him so interesting.

"So buddy, i noticed you've had your eyes on me all this time. why?"

"Why? because crazy white man been stealing 24/7's." responded the clerk with an accent.

"So i guess all White men look alike. That's nice to know." Michael said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Here you go, thank you for shopping here."

"Thank you for keeping a Biased eye out for the big bad white man. aright have a good day. _Prick_."

Michael returned to his car, handed the bag over to Amanda who hastily reached inside and grabbed a bag of chips and opened it. she grabbed a handful of chips and stuffed them in her mouth. she munched on the chips and grabbed a sprunk can and opened it.

"That was some trip Michael. My god i've never craved for cream filled sweets and chips so hard in my life. Let's never do it again, promise me you won't do it either."

"You really never want to try it out again? really baby?"

"Maybe again for our next anniversary, but not again until then." she told him.

"Alright, alright. I Promise i won't get baked without you next year. pass me a sprunk darling. i'm thirsty."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Portola Drive, Rockford Hills, Los Santos<strong>

Parking his Car around a street corner. Michael had Amanda Blindfolded before reaching their second location. She went along with this little activity that her husband had so carefully planned for them. Michael took her arms and had them wrap around his waist.

"Michael if you're taking me to a Strip Club, God help me i will kick your ass so hard."

"A Strip Club? those girls don't even hold a candle to you Mandy. now just shush and wait till we get there."

"Well i can smell coffee. Michael, you're not taking me to a bean machine cafe are you?"

"Nope. look we're already here." Michael undid the blindfold around Amanda's eyes and surprised her by showing her the entrance of Vangelico."

"Michael...did you..." she was at a loss for words, she was wondering if he had maybe bought the company.

"I don't own the store, but i am going to buy you something nice. I'm not that obsenely rich honey, only moderately rich. Come on."

Michael and Amanda walked inside of the opulent and air conditioned store. The Doorman held open the door for Amanda and Michael. Amanda's demeanor had changed from docile to excited. she was like a kid at a candy store, and seeing her like this made Michael chuckle. the clerk wasn't the same one when he robbed this place several months ago. it looked like the whole store had recovered well, despite loosing over 2 million dollars worth of precious stones, gold and silver.

"Michael over here!" Amanda signaled to Michael excitedly.

Michael went over to the back of the store where Amanda was looking at some bracelets and necklaces. he came up behind her. crossing his arms around her tummy and pressing his groin against hers curvy ass. Amanda smiled when she felt the side of his face on hers, the growing stubble on his jawline tickling her ear.

"What's got you all excited Baby? wow look at those bracelets Amanda."

"Their beautiful aren't they Michael. These necklaces rigth here, i really like them. what do you think."

"The one with the emeralds on it are pretty."

"I'm not really an Emerald kind of woman, i like rubies and sapphires."

Michael kissed Amanda's temple and whispered into her ear, _"This day is more for you than it is for me Mandy. Choose whatever you like, but please don't go over 60k ok." _

Michael walked around the store. Giving Amanda his opinion on necklaces, earings that she had her eyes on. but in one case Michael picked out something special for Amanda. in addition to the gifts she picked out for herslef, Michael had his hidden from her. A silver necklace with a sapphire studded heart, and a bracelet with diamonds and rubies paired with Michael's secret gift came up to a hefty price of 58k. A kiss from Amanda and a strong hug was worth it.

"Thank yo for shopping at Vangelico Mr. De Santa, because you purchased items over 30k, you get a ten percent discount on your next item."

"Can we come again Michael?" Amanda asked him, arching an eyebrow.

"At ten percent discount? i don't see why not. Come on babe, the day is still young, even though we might not be."

Amanda tapped Michael on his shoulder, chuckling as she turned to the clerk who held in a giggle.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aphrodites, Rockford Hills, Los Santos <strong>

Kissing at every red light that came up, Amanda was being very frisky with Michael. not that it was a bad thing, but Michael didn't want to ruin the momentum he had going on with Amanda. there were two more locations he had before he finished this Date, which had initially started from just hanging out.

"Where to Next Michael."

"I guess there's no point in hiding it from you. it's just three blocks down. i'm taking you to Aphrodites."

"Oh My God That's my favorite spot! there was this beautiful dress that i wanted, and i think there are some heels on sale."

Michael pressed his foot on the gas when the red light turned green. A few turns and almost missing getting crashed into by a carload of gang members fleeing from three cop cars. The Married couple was at their next location shortly. Michael parked the car, and placed their bags with their beach clothing and Amanda's jewelry in the trunk. he ventured into Aphrodites to help pick out dresses, heels and accessories for his lovely wife who was now visually enjoying herself.

Amanda waited for Michael at the entrance of Aphrodites. Michael appreciated her patience and took her hand and walked inside of the store. Aphrodites was a large three story building that catered to women from the ages of 28 - 38. and even though Amanda was in her early forties, she didn't care. Michael followed Amanda to the back where dresses and heels were displayed.

There were seats where people could sit and watch shoppers looking at clothes, or just relax back. Michael chose the latter and relaxed back against the cushioned seat connected to the wall. Amanda watched michael resting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Amanda went over to him and tugged on his cheek, Michael snickered and shook his head.

"What? i was resting my eyes."

"Fine, rest your eyes. don't bother helping me fit into my dresses and picking out lingerie."

Michael's eye lids shot open. a devious smile came over his face. he followed Amanda where ever she moved to. The prospect and promise of getting a private front row seat to see his wife naked and changing out of clothes, was the only thing that made shopping with his wife positive. Almost an hour of wandering around on all three floors. Amanda only picked out four dresses, five pairs of heels, several of the latest perfumes and lingerie that Michael had personally chosen for her.

In a Dressing room numbered 7, Michael sat down on a cushioned seat and noticed that the walls were lined with mirrors. That was a nice addition, a plus for women to look at themselves from all sides and angles.

_"What's it going to be first Mandy." _Michael asked her, rubbing his hands and licking his lips.

"I would call you a pig at this moment michael, but i did make you wait longer than i wanted."

"Wait. you did all that wandering around on purpo-"

"But i think you've earned it." Amanda placed the clothes she picked out on hooks located on the dressing room wall and approached Michael. Michael was so fixated on the way Amanda was approaching him and straddling him, that he didn't hear her telling him to undress her.

Naturally Michael removed her black blazer first. he then pulled the hem of her black and white cheetah strapless shirt over her head slowly. Michael watched Amanda's bra covered breasts bounce as her shirt lifted them and pulled over her head. Michael planted kisses on Amanda's chest, her arms, shoulders and on her breasts. his hands slid up and down her sides. his warm touch made Amanda sigh out long breathy moans. Her hands and fingers ran and combed through michael's dark hair.

Next article of clothing to come off were her tight fitting jeans. Undoing the buttons, and unzipping the zipper ver slowly. Amanda's cheeks flushed, her breathing picked up and her hands began to sweat. Amanda pulled her feet up from behind her and removed her high heel boots by unzipping them. They landed on the floor with thuds. Michael pulled her jeans down from her hips, and looked up at his wife who smiled down at him the lower he squatted.

with her jeans on her floor and her socks off of her feet, Michael picked out a dress from Amanda's pile and handed her a navy blue long sleeve bodycon dress. Michael stepped back and watched his wife step into the dress. she lifted it up her body and slipped her arms inside the sleeves. Michael stepped forward to zip the zipper up on the back of her dress. Michael brushed Amanda's hair with his fingers and crossed his arm around her waist. secretly, he was happy that Amanda got most of the fat sucked out of her. even though marriage meant loving your partner for all of their positives and negatives.

Michael and Amanda swayed slowly from side to side, pressed tightly against one another. Their hands found one another and locked fingers with each other. Michael asked Amanda to pull away from him for a moment and to give him a twirl.

Amanda twirled for him. Michael smiled, she looked beautiful and sexy in that tight fitting dress. Amanda was pulled right back over to Michael, who planted a passionate kiss on her lips. _"I love you Michael, i never thought i would hear my self say it but i love you."_

_"I've waited a long time for those words Amanda, and it was worth waiting for it."_

Amanda cupped Michael's cheek and kissed Michael some more. "It feels like another part of you has been waiting for me this whole day also."

"Well you're the one to blame on that front. but seriously mandy. i've never wanted you more now than at this very moment."

_"I finally have my Michael Back." _Amanda said with a tone of releif.

Michael kissed her temple and smacked both of her plump butt cheeks. of which her bodycon dress did well to accentuate their shape. Michael walked out of the dressing/ mirror room and told Amanda he was going to the bathroom.

_"Yep, i definitely have my Husband Back." _Amanda said. She turned to face one of the mirror's and adjusted the hem of her dress.

* * *

><p><em>- Continued in Chapter 3 <em>


	3. Chapter 3:The Rose of My Heart

**Disclaimer: **Characters, Settings, Locations, and Ideas from The Grand Theft Auto 5 are creations of Rockstar. All Non GTA 5 Content and Ideas are my own Creation and Ideas.

**A/N: **The Third and Final Part of This Three Part. Michael concludes This Date with his Wife Amanda with one more Surprise, A Suprise which will no doubt take the cake. This Chapter Has XXX Rated content. not for Minors.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Rose of My Heart <strong>

**Thursday**

_10, September 2013, 12:30 [Noon]_

**Davis Avenue, South Los Santos **

Driving through South Los Santos, Michael stopped at a Red Light in Davis Avenue and took the time to caress Amanda's thigh and kiss her cheek occassionaly. Amanda was too distracted to notice the moves and signs Michael was giving her. what had her attention were a couple of Ballas Gang Members who were standing on a corner, winking and hollering at her. one of them, wearing a boars jersey was signaling her to come over to him and suck him off.

Amanda flipped him off, an action which the Balla Gang Member didn't take lightly. Michael pulled out a hangun from his glove box, and despite Amanda's protests; Michael stepped out of his car and pointed the gun at the Gang Member.

"Take another Step and i'll fire buddy. you don't want to start with me, you really don't want to."

"Fuck you Old Man!" The Balla shouted at him.

"Michael please get back in!" Amanda cried out from inside the car.

Michael knew he could avoid being shot, but this day was going so well that Michael didn't want to mar it with getting chased by cops or having to kill anyone. Michael gave in and stepped back inside of his car. Good actions were rewarded with positive karma. A Cop car which was chasing a car full of Families members passed by. The Ballas saw the oncoming cops and dispersed as did the one pointing the gun at Michael.

Michael pressed his foot on the gas and took off at the first sight of green light. he drove down and followed the road that lead down to Los Santos International. before they could get there, Amanda applauded Michael for not giving in to his old habits.

"I wasn't about to kill someone in front of you Amanda."

"It wouldn't be the first time you killed someone in front of me. Still it was nice to have you defend me."

"You're my wife. I won't let anyone, not trevor, Gang members, thugs, merryweather or goverment agents disrespect you. still, it was nice not having to kill someone. i almost lost control though."

Amanda leaned over and planted a kiss on Michael's cheek, "Change isn't easy, but at least you're making progress." Michael placed his gun back in the glove box and brushed his hair back with his hand. he turned on the radio and looked for something to listen to. anything but stupid pop songs, heavy metal or soul music.

He came across East Los FM with Don Cheto and Camilo Lara talking in spanglish about Medical cocaine. perhaps something in a station he didnt't fully understand would help.

_"And Now we gon Play sumting for all of yuu Vagos and Aztecas who like to hang bak and smoke that hesca with your Lady friends. This Next Rola is called "Dedicated to The One i Love" By Los Shirelles." _said Don Cheto.

Michael relaxed back on his seat, Listening to the oldie playing as Amanda searched for something to eat in one of their bags.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Los Santos International, Pegasus Hangar <strong>

_2:00 [Afternoon]_

Below the upper terminals on the lower road of Los Santos International. Michael drove towards one of the entrances that lead into the Airport tarmac. Michael rolled his window down and told the security officer in the guard post which hangar he was heading to. Michael also showed him his Pilot's License for good measure. The secutiy guard saw no issues with Michael's credentials and opened the gate for him.

"Michael don't tell me..."

"What? don't tell you what?"

"Are you going to take me flying?"

"Well I...you know what, Yeah. i'm going to go take flying. I've been taking flying lessons and i wanted to take you on a first hand experience at what it's like to kiss the clouds so high above."

"I Don't know Michael. i'm scared. is it like flying on an airplane?" Amanda asked her husband, nervousness shadowing her tone.

"Yes and No. you'll be in a plane with me, but i'll be flying the bird. Think of it like being in the first seat of a rollar coaster."

_"Oh God...oh god..." _Amanda repeated nervously.

"Relax honey, i've been doing this several times. i've got the hang of it."

Michael drove through empty runways and through bumpy mounds of dirt that seperated the runways. Michael parked his car around the side of his Hangar. Michael came out of his car first to open the door for Amanda. Amanda needed to be escorted over to the inside of the hangar with baby steps. when she finally walked around over to the opening of Michael's hangar, Amanda's eyes widened and her mouth became an O.

Waiting inside of Michael's Hangar was a Black Bisra Jet. a cropduster and cuban 800 plane were also parked further back. The Small Unarmed Jet was at the front. In another time Amanda would have thought Michael wa having some mid-life crisis, or that he was using this as an extension of his cock. but she would say no such thing. Michael brought her a ladder and placed it against the nose of his plane.

While Amanda took her time walking up those steps, Michael jumped on the wing of his plane and upened up the thick plastic, bulletproof cockpit windows so Amanda could get in in the the first seat. The first seat would be serving as the non-responsive seat. while the second seat, the one michael was going to be in would be the responsive one. Michael helped his wife into her seat and connected her seatbelts. he made sure she was safely secured and covered, that meant checking to see if there was a parachute in case he needed to eject them.

"So you really do know how to fly Michael, right? this isn't just showing off."

"I know how to fly Honey. Trevor ain't the only physcho whose earned his wings, well former psycho. Psycho in Rehab...you know what i'm trying to say. Alright it looks like you're all set."

Michael closed her window, and manually locked all ten locks around it. Michael jumped inside of his seat and closed the window above him. Automatically locking it with the aid of his jet's locking system, Michael started up his jet's systems and propelled his jet slowly out of the hangar and manuevered it onto one of the runways.

_"Our father who are in heaven..." _

"Are you praying Amanda? never took you for a godly woman. Ok here...we...**GOOO!"**

"Thy Kingdom come that will be...**DOONNEEE! OH MY GOODD!"**

**"Yeah! Shout out to High Heaven Baby! SHOUT OOUUTT!" **Michael shouted alongside with his Wife.

Faster than any kind of Jet, or airplane for that matter, Amanda saw nothing but blue skies and white clouds as the jet ascended higher into the sky in a matter of seconds. Michael flew away north of the city and flew over Vinewood Hills. Amanda opened her eyes and fell in love with the scenery. she was utterly breathtaken. passing Vinewood hills, Michael flew into Great Chapparal and turned left to The Grand Senora Desert.

"I'm going to knife for a bit honey, look down, and hold on."

_**"Michael...Michael! Michael! wait!" **_

"Mmm, you keep saying my name like that mandy, and you're not gonna get me to stop. Look! That's where Trevor lives, down there in one of those trailers."

"Did you spend some time with him Michael?"

Michael stablized his jet and answered Amanda. "Yeah i did. since we're being honest with each other, i ended up living with him after i pulled a house down with Franklin."

"What House?" she asked.

"After i caught you with That tennis coach in our bedroom. i chased him up into the vinewood hills and pulled down a house i thought was his. after i got back home, me and Franklin were presented to Martin Madrazo. a near psychotic Mexican Drug King Pin whose almost as bad as Trevor. skipping a few unimportant details, i couldn't return back to L.S or else i would get my head chopped off. After i presented Martin with a piece of history, he called off the hit on me."

Listening to her husband's former plight, that she indirectly got him into, made her come clean with her own feelings.

"Three times Michael. i fucked that tennis coach of mine three times. i'm sorry honey, i shouldn't have hurt you or cheated on you. before all of this, i was just as angry and bitter as you were; maybe more."

"I don't think i'm ready to forgive you completely Mandy, but i will say that in time i will. just not today. hold on to those straps, cause we're going for a little spin!"

Michael performed three barrel rolls in a row, Which got Amanda to laugh and beg him not to do again. Michael followed her wishes, but not before flying upside down and doing a loop de loop maneuver. Michael thought this was enough for the day and flew them both back to LSIX.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rockford Dorset Hotel, Los Santos <strong>

_4:00 [Afternoon]_

In what used to be a Ballroom that hosted listeners of Big Bands in The Big Band Era. Tables, neatly decorated with table ware, silverware, candles and glasses; Michael and Amanda sat at their own table looking their finest. Amanda wore a V-Neck Navy Blue Bodycon Dress under a Black Lace Jacket . her jacket had 3/4 sleeves with a hook and eye closure. she wore the diamond and sapphire necklace that Michael had bought for her earlier today.

Michael came in with a Navy Blue Suit, except for just one thing. Michael wore a pair of slacks, blue glossy dress shoes. A White long sleeve shirt, navy blue pinstripe vest over his long sleeves and a black tie with a silver tie clip. lastly, on top of his head he wore a dark blue fedora and silver band around it.

When Michael and Amanda first entered the ballroom turned restaraunt, they looked at one another with the embers of new love in their eyes. Michael held both of her hands in his, asked her to turn for him again. it would be the second time ths day. His eyes were saying more than just love and attraction to her, they slowly burned with the passionate fires of romantic lust. Amanda blushed and played with her hair, which she had done an hour ago in their hotel room.

Two hours went by as the Married Couple ate dinner, spoke about the first time they met one another. Which was concluded with the birth of Tracey and Jimmy. they avoided hot topics like each others cheating history, liasons with questionable people and so on and so forth. When the restaruant became more and more vacant, couples, old and young and even singles were leaving. the last person to leave was a man who had hung around to finish his last cigar, he blew out the candle on his table, got up from his seat and walked out.

_"It's getting late Amanda, would you like to come back with me and...you know." _Michael asked with a sulty smile on his face.

"Are you really inviting me back to our room for some coffee Babe?"

"Well we wont be having actual coffee." Michael replied, he stood up from his seat. offered his hand to his wife, who smiled and placed her hand on his. Michael and Amanda left the candle in it's bowl burning, instead of blowing it out. they walked out of the restaraunt and headed back up to their room in the 15th floor.

Inside of the Elevator, Michael pushed Amanda against the wall and brought his strong arms around her back and squeezed her curvy plump ass as his lips crashed into Amanda's. they attacked each other's mouths with such wanton desire. The sound of their fervent kissing was audible and lust filled.

Michael's hands redirected their attention from kneading the flesh of Amanda's ass wife, to tracing the sides of her body until he came against her breasts and gave them firm strong squeezes. Amanda let out breathy moans as her tongue danced with Michael's. her own hands had a mind of their own. her left hand reached around michael's back and gave his own butt a squeeze. her right hand cupped Michael's growing bulge between his legs. in a show of strength, and dominance. Michael hiked the hem of Amanda's dress past her thighs, lifted her up and crossed her legs around his body.

When the elevator reached their floor, the metallic doors slid open. Michael carried Amanda out of the elevator like they were a newlywed couple on their honeymoon. Amanda laughed as she planted kisses on Michael's forehead, lips and temples. Amanda pulled out their room key card, slid it inside of the card reader and was carried in when the door lock unlocked itself.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Room 15a, Rockford Dorset Hotel<strong>

Michael placed Amanda back down on her fett, and undid his clothing as Amanda ran inside of their bathroom. Outside of the bathroom, Michael removed his pants, socks, shoes and everything else. He folded his pants, shirt and placed them on top of his vest on a chair that was at the corner of their room.

Michael reached into one of his clothes cabinet drawers, and pulled out a few sticks of gum. he checked himself in the mirror of their room and did some pushups and squats. he then pulled out a condom packet and thought about something. Amanda wasn't so old that she was unable to still get pregnant, but women her age had a 20 out of 100 percent chance of still getting pregnant. but if it happened, could they really be ready for another child?

Michael had money, Amanda and him were making progress in their relationship and Tracey and Jimmy were getting older. hopefully they would have careers and not jobs in the future.

_"Michael..." _he heard Amanda's sweet voice calling him from the bathroom entrance. Michael's eyes widened as he looked over at the sexy blue lacy lingerie that Amanda was wearing.

"God bless Tennis and Liposuction, you look great Mandy." he complimented on the way she looked.

Amanda's large breasts were made larger by a tight fitting bra. The panties looked great on her and the garterbelt and leg stockings only made blood rush to the one location on a man's body where it mattered in this moment. Michael and Amanda chose to keep the lights on, but before Michael could start doing all sorts of xxx rated things to his wife; he needed to bring up the topic of pregnancy.

"If that's what's worrying you Michael, don't let it. if i do get pregnant, i'll be happy that our baby would have been made by our love. and if i don't get pregnant...then at least we'll still have each other and the kids."

That was as good an answer as any Michael supposed. With that concern resolved, Michael made sure their room door was locked and walked back over to Amanda. Their eager lips met each other once again. the non-smear red lipstick Amanda applied on, and the small amount of eyeliner amanda placed really set michael in the perfect mood.

Lips smacking against one another and the pair of loud breathy moans which filled the couple's room, only became louder as the hear of passion grew. Michael undid Amanda's bra by unsnapping it from the back, and watched it hang on mandy's round breasts. Amanda dropped her bra, and gently pulled michael's face over on to her chest. Michael suckled on her nipples, pulling hard on her puppies with careful pressure his teeth had on her rock hard nipples.

_"Oh God Michael...you're getting me so Wet." _Amanda whispered.

Amanda cocked her neck back. grabbed and pulled a handful of Michael's hair as her husband squeezed and kneaded her breasts together with his powerful hands. motorboating them came shortly after kneading her breasts. The stubble on michael's cheeks and chin caused giggles to escape her lips.

_"Let's see how wet my sexy wife has gotten." _The next action Michael did was completely new to Amanda, never in their whole marriage has Michael been this atentive to her needs.

Michael got on his knees, asked her to move closer to the foot of the bed. Michael grabbed a box from the bag he carried and pulled out a silver and damond anklet.

"Michael...is that for-"

"Yes. it's for you. let me put it on you."

Amanda covered her mouth, blushed and lifted her left foot so Michael could connect her anklet around her ankle. it was really beautiful. michael kissed her thighs and grabbed her garter belt and undid it. with that article of racy clothing off her body, he gently and slowly pulled Amanda's panties down her thighs and watched them fall down around her feet.

Amanda surprised Michael by shaving a letter 'M' at the bottom of her trimmed Bush. The amount of pubes wasnt alot, but just the right amount that it didnt detract from her age. Michael gazed up at Amanda who was kneading her breasts with her own hands. She tugged on her wet nipples and rolled them between fingers.

Michael pulled his wife closer to him by gripping her ass cheeks. when her letter M emblazoned in her bush was just inches away from his lips. he kissed her there. Amanda tensed up. all of her muscles around her midsection, crotch and legs went rigid when she felt Michael's tongue exploring her innermost lady parts with careful and understandable curiosity. The love tunnel which Amanda so valiantly pushed out both of their kids, was under the spell of of his tongue, even under his control.

_"Oh God Michael...Michael!...Baby!...Oh Fuck Baby! Oh Fuck i've missed this, Mmm Oh God!" _

Amanda showed off her wild side by grinding her crotch against Michael's lips in a circular motion. Michael's lips were firmly planted on Mandy's trimmed damp mound as she humped her mound all over his mouth. Amanda breathed harder and gasped each time Michael's nose rubbed against her clit. Utilizing the thumb on his other hand, Michael located Amanda's hardening clit under it's hood of moist flesh and rubbed the little bastard.

_**"Oh God YES! YESS!" **_Amanda cried out in Pleasure.

he pulled his tongue out of her cunt long enough to run and lick his tongue around her clit and finger her. knuckles deep inside of her. Amanda's legs started to quiver, she bent over and shut her eyes tightly. Her face turned a bright red, as she let out an eardrum shattering shout. Michael pulled his fingers out in time to watch his wife squirt a copious amount of juices.

Amanda, as much as she was enjoying this attention, couldn't help but notice the large erection making a tent out of Michael's boxers. She reversed the roles and fell on her knees. Michael rose up to his feet and felt Amanda's hands pull his boxers down from his hips. He felt his cock spring out and bounce when his boxers fell around his feet.

Amanda smirked and devoured her husband's cock, sucked and licked around the head of his cock. Michael placed his right hand on top of Amanda's head and brushed his fingers through her hair. Amanda bobbed her head and pressed her hands on Michael's thighs. Amanda cupped his balls and massaged them as she took more of his stiff meaty rod down her throat.

Michael balled up his hands, gritted his teeth and relased gasps of air. she was an expert, and he was loving every moment of it.

"You're sucking that dick like you've been craving it all day Mandy. Ooh Shit!" he groaned.

Amanda's response to Michael's question was nothing short of slurps, gasps for air and chuckles. Michael took a hold of his cock and shoved it inside of Amanda's mouth. he pulled it out, and smacked her lips with the tip and circled the head around her lips before shoving it back into her hot mouth. Amanda slowly but surely took all of her husband to the base, until her chin was pressed against his ball sack and her nostrils wide. her eyes began to well with tears quickly, which smudged the makeup around her eyes.

Michael pulled his cock out of her mouth, with an audible POP sound. like removing the cork out of a bottle of good wine. With a loud gasp for air, Amanda placed her hands on her chest and coughed. almost wheezing. globs of saliva dribbled out of her mouth and formed a little pool on the floor.

"Alright baby, no more fucking around." Michael grabbed Amanda and carried her around over to the side of their bed where he laid her down.

"Guess we're going Raw Tonight." he said.

Michael spread Amanda's legs apart, kissed her calves, thighs, mound and her tummy. pushing his slippery saliva smeared cock past the lips of her cunt and feeling her vaginal walls squeezing tightly around him made him groan a deep manly groan of satisfaction. Amanda teared up at the feelign of her husband fillinf her. her husband was inside her. his strong body which was once flabby with little evidence of muscles, was now more toned with less of the flab. Michael's crotched smacked against her thighs when he began to thrust in and out.

_"Are you crying Mandy? i thought you lost your virginity to me a long time ago Honey." _Michael teased her.

"It's not that..._Mmmm_...it's just that..._Oh God_...I Love You. I Love You So Much Mikey."

_"God...you're going to...get me...going. Wait did you call me...Mmm...Mikey?" _Michael paused his assault on his wife's cunt, and kept his staff inside of her as he collected his breath which was becoming more haggard.

"you haven't called me that since we left high school. And I Love you too Amanda."

Amanda placed her calves on Michael's shoulders as he resumed pounding her horny cunt. Michael leaned over more forward, supporting himself on his hands. Amanda's breasts bounced up and down in rhythm to Michael's thrusts. One of her hands was tucked between her legs as she rubbed her clit for extra stimulation. for the first time in a long time, Amanda was seeing colors. she pulled Michael's face closer to hers so they could suck face voraciously. Michael's lips stole the breath from her lungs as her moans turned louder and louder.

Pulling his lips away from her mouth to utter guttural moans, Michael pushed Amanda's legs off of his shoulders. Amanda felt him getting closer and crossed her legs behind his back as he firmly gripped her hips and pounded into her steaming tunnel.

**"OH! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" **Each of her curses were in rhythic tune with each of Michael's final violent thrusts. Amanda kneaded her own breasts, and pulled and pinched on her nipples as her own climax neared. Amanda hurried with her own stimulation as her fingers rubbed her clit intensely as fast as she could make them.

**"OH SHIT!" **Michael Cried out. his eyes were shut tightly, his teeth were clenched and his cock firmly inside of Amanda shot hot ropes of semen; filling her womb and cunt to the brim.

Amanda arched her back as her climax came with a vengeance. her mouth was agape with an inaudible shout. her eyes rolled in the back of her head and the rest of her just shook wildly. Michael was forced out of her cunt as she sprayed juices all over his midsection. Michael tapped Amanda's wet cum leaking mound with the tip of his cock and kissed her. Amanda was too lost in pleasure to properly kiss her husband right back. so her kiss felt a little sloppy.

Michael rolled off to the side, spooned Amanda and covered their naked sweaty bodies with their bed sheets. Amanda smiled happily, placing her hand on Michael's arm which was wrapped firmy under her sweat laden breasts. Amanda pressed her curvy ass against Michael's now flaccid cock and whispered once more, _"I Love You Michael De Santa."_

before giving in to sleep, Michael returned her feeli_ngs, "I Love you more, Amanda De Santa." _Now Amanda could fall asleep in peace, knowing that when she woke up, Michael would be here with her.

**- END**

* * *

><p><strong>(!)<strong> _"Thank You All for Reading." _


End file.
